hayatenogotokufandomcom-20200222-history
Hayate no Gotoku! Character CD
Twelve music albums for Hayate no Gotoku! Season 1 have been released featuring songs sung by the voice actors for not only the main cast, but also from the supporting cast of characters. The first two albums, released on May 25, 2007, include songs by Ryōko Shiraishi as Hayate Ayasaki and Rie Tanaka as Maria. The next two, released on July 25, 2007, include songs by Rie Kugimiya as Nagi Sanzen'in and Shizuka Itō as Hinagiku Katsura. Volume's five and six, released on September 21, 2007, contained songs by Miyu Matsuki as Isumi Saginomiya and Kana Ueda as Sayaka Aizawa. Volume seven, released on November 21, 2007, contained songs by Marina Inoue as Wataru Tachibana and Saki Nakajima as Saki Kijima, while volume eight released on the same day contained songs by Mikako Takahashi as Ayumu Nishizawa. Album number nine, released on January 25, 2008, includes songs by Hitomi Nabatame as Yukiji Katsura, and volume ten released on the same day is a trio between Eri Nakao, Sayuri Yahagi, and Masumi Asano as Miki Hanabishi, Izumi Segawa, and Risa Asakaze respectively. The eleventh release, on March 21, 2008, will be another album by Rie Kugimiya, and the twelfth album, released on the same day, with be a duet between Rie Tanaka and Shizuka Itō. Hayate the Combat Butler Character CD 1 - Hayate Ayasaki Hayate the Combat Butler Character CD 1 - Hayate Ayasaki is the first character CD starring Ryōko Shiraishi, the voice of Hayate Ayasaki. It was released on May 25, 2007 in Japan by Geneon. The song "Boku wa Kimi no Mono" aired with episode ten and twenty. Track Listing *1. Introduction "Maboroshi no Sono Sheet Ongen Sairoku ~ Gyakushuu Youchien" S.65 Nen 1 Gatsugou Furoku "Haru no Yondai Hero Matsuri! Yori" *2. Boku wa Kimi no Mono *3. Short Drama 'Kami-sama Interview / Hayate Hen ~ Hayate, Ohagaki Boshuu Suru no Maki' *4. Unmei no Price *5. Boku wa Kimi no Mono (instrumental) *6. Unmei no Price (instrumental) *7-66. Kyou Kara Tsukaeru Omake Shuu / Nichijou Kaiwa Hen *67-91. Kyou Kara Tsukaeru Omake Shuu / Onamae Hen *92. Konkai no Keyword Hayate the Combat Butler Character CD 2 - Maria Hayate the Combat Butler Character CD 2 - Maria is the second character CD starring Rie Tanaka as the head maid Maria. It was released on May 25, 2007 in Japan by Geneon. The song "Epu Romanesque" was sung by the character Maria in episode twenty. Track Listing *1. Introduction 'AM6:07 Tokyo N Ku no Doko Ka Nite *2. Epu Romanesque *3. Short Drama 'Kami-sama Interview / Maria Hen ~ Maria, Hitasura Kyoushuku Suru no Maki *4. Kakurenbo *5. Epu Romanesque (instrumental) *6. Kakurenbo (instrumental) *7-66. Jiai no Kotoba Shuu / Nichijou Kaiwa Hen *67-91. Jiai no Kotoba Shuu / Onamae Hen *92. Konkai no Keyword Hayate the Combat Butler Character CD 3 - Nagi Sanzenin Hayate the Combat Butler Character CD 3 - Nagi Sanzenin is the third character CD starring Rie Kugimiya as Nagi Sanzenin. It was released on July 25, 2007 in Japan by Geneon. The song "Dame" was used as an Insert song in Hayate no Gotoku! Season 1 Episode 20 and Episode 21. The song "Zo!" was the background music for a TV commercial advertising the Nintendo DS game, Hayate no Gotoku!: Boku ga Romeo de Romeo ga Boku de. ;Track Listing * 1. Introduction 'Nagi no Yabou ~Nidone no Lagrange point~ ni te' * 2. Dame! * 3. Short Drama 'Kamisama no Interview - Nagi Hen ~ Nagi, Yakekuso de Mobiru no Maki' * 4. Zo! * 5. Dame! (instrumental) * 6. Zo! (instrumental) * 7-73. Ojou-sama no Zaregoto / Nichijou Kaiwa Hen * 74-97. Ojou-sama no Zaregoto / Onamae Hen * 98. Kyou no Keyword Hayate the Combat Butler Character CD 4 - Hinagiku Katsura Hayate the Combat Butler Character CD 4 - Hinagiku Katsura is the fourth character CD starring Shizuka Itō as Hinagiku Katsura. It was released on July 25, 2007 in Japan by Geneon. The song "Power of Flower" was played during the Butler Network of episode seventeen and was an insert song in episode forty-eight. Track Listing * 1. Introduction 'Seito Kaichou Kara Orei no Ji~Kiyoku Tadashii, Goku Standard na Aisatsu' * 2. Power of Flower * 3. Short Drama 'Kami-sama Interview / Hinagiku Hen ~ Hinagiku, Neoki wo Osowareru no Maki * 4. Hakuo Gakuin Seitokai Kokoroe * 5. Power of Flower (instrumental) * 6. Hakuo Gakuin Seitokai Kokoroe (instrumental) * 7-73. Kingen Jicchoku na Kotoba Shuu / Nichijou Kaiwa Hen * 74-97. Kingen Jicchoku na Kotoba Shuu / Onamae Hen * 98. Konkai no Keyword Hayate the Combat Butler Character CD 5 - Isumi Saginomiya Hayate the Combat Butler Character CD 5 - Isumi Saginomiya is the fifth character CD starring Miyu Matsuki as Isumi Saginomiya. It was released on September 21, 2007 in Japan by Geneon. Track Listing * 1. Introducton Meets Isumi ~ Ohitori de Kikeru Kankyou wo Tsuyoku Suishou * 2. Izayoi Maigo * 3. Short Drama Interview / Isumi, tsuite ikou Doryoku suru no Maki * 4. Omikuji Dai 8800 Juu Ban * 5. Izayoi Maigo (Original Karaoke) * 6. Omikuji Dai 8800 Juu Ban (Original Karaoke) * 7-73. Oharai no Kotoba / Nichijou Kaiwa Hen * 74-97. Sousuke Kun * 98. Ending Keyword Hayate the Combat Butler Character CD 6 - Sakuya Aizawa Hayate the Combat Butler Character CD 6 - Sakuya Aizawa is the sixth character CD starring Kana Ueda as Sakuya Aizawa. It was released on September 21, 2007 in Japan by Geneon. Track Listing * 1. Introcuction On Stage: Zensetsu ~Shuuroku Studio ni Te.Honban Ippun Mae * 2. NA NI WA Lovemotion * 3. Short Drama Interview / Sakuya Hen ~Jigyakuteki Cont Corner [Kamisama, Datsu.Hayateru no, Maki-!] * 4. Happy Lucky 7 Days * 5. NA NI WA Lovemotion (Original Karaoke) * 6. Happy Lucky 7 Days (Original Karaoke) * 7-73. Subera Nai Kotoba / Nichijou Kaiwa Hen * 74-97. Subera Nai Kotoba / Onamae Hen * 98. Ending Keyword Hayate the Combat Butler Character CD 7 - Wataru Tachibana & Saki Kijima Hayate the Combat Butler Character CD 7 - Wataru Tachibana & Saki Kijima is the seventh character CD starring Marina Inoue & Saki Nakajima as Wataru Tachibana & Saki Kijima. It was released on November 21, 2007 in Japan by Geneon. Track Listing * 1. Introduction Video Tachibana Shinjuku Honten CM * 2. Ai MYSTERY * 3. Short Drama [ Makai Gekitou Hen~ Maou Toujou!] * 4. Maid in Love * 5. Ai MYSTERY (Original Karaoke) * 6. Maid in Love (Original Karaoke) * 7-19. Waka no Tawamure / Game Hen * 20-39. Saki no Hitoiki / Game Hen * 40-71. Waka & Saki no Rinbu / Nichijou Kaiwa Hen * 72-97. Waka & Saki no Rinbu / Onamae Hen * 98. Konkai no Keyword * 99. Bonus Track! Hayate the Combat Butler Character CD 8 - Ayumu Nishizawa Hayate the Combat Butler Character CD 8 - Ayumu Nishizawa is the eighth character CD starring Mikako Takahashi as Ayumu Nishizawa. It was released on November 21, 2007 in Japan by Geneon. Track Listing * 1. Introduction Futsuu no, Nan no Hentetsu mo Nai Aisatsu ~Hamster Kara no Hiryoku na Onegai * 2. Kimi ga Iru Kara ~Just Windy Love~ * 3. Short Drama San, Kamisama to Machiawaseru no Maki! * 4. Ganbare Kataomoi * 5. Uta no Owari ni * 6. Kimi ga Iru Kara ~Just Windy Love~ (Original Karaoke) * 7. Ganbare Kataomoi (Original Karaoke) * 8-27. Nishizawa San no Tsubuyaki / Shiken Benkyou Hen * 28-42. Nishizawa San no Tsubuyaki / Uranai Hen * 43-76. Nishizawa San no Tsubuyaki / Nichijou Kaiwa Hen * 77-97. Nishizawa San no Tsubuyaki / Onamae Hen * 98. Konkai no Keyword * 99. Bonus Track! Hayate the Combat Butler Character CD 9 - Yukiji Katsura Hayate the Combat Butler Character CD 9 - Yukiji Katsura is the ninth character CD starring Hitomi Nabatame as Yukiji Katsura. It was released on January 25, 2008 in Japan by Geneon. Track Listing * 1. Introduction wa Ikinobiru koto ga dekiru ka ~ Aru hi no Hakuo Gakuin - Koumonmae ni te * 2. JENNEY ~Zeni it's my Soul~ * 3. Short Drama [Fukkatsu! Kamisama Interview ~Yosan ga Tsukimashita no de, Yukiji Sensei Ippai Ogorismasu Hen * 4. Jiyuu Sanka! ** By Yukiji Katsura & Hinagiku Katsura Starring Hitomi Nabatame & Shizuka Itō * 5. JENNEY ~Zeni it’s my Soul~ (Original Karaoke) * 6. Jiyuu Sanka! (Original Karaoke) * 7-9. Oshiete! Yukiji Sensei So no 1 * 10-27. Oshiete! Yukiji Sensei So no 1 * 28-55. Oshiete! Yukiji Sensei So no 2 * 56-84. Yukiji no Tawagoto / Nichijou Kaiwa Hen * 85-98. Yukiji no Tawagoto / Onamae Hen * 99. Konkai no Keyword Hayate the Combat Butler Character CD 10 - Hakuo Three Amiga Hayate the Combat Butler Character CD 10 - Hakuo Three Amiga is the tenth character CD starring Sayuri Yahagi, Eri Nakao, Masumi Asano as Izumi Segawa, Miki Hanabishi & Risa Asakaze. It was released on January 25, 2008 in Japan by Geneon. Track Listing * 1. Introduction Seitokai Tankenger Futatabi ~ Shitou! Karaokebox Enchou Jigoku ni Kimi wa Kiza no Namida wo Miru! * 2. Gomen de Sumu Nara Koi Nado Shinai * 3. Short Drama - Tonai S Ku No Karaoke Box ni Te ~Itsumo to Kawaranu, Senshitachi no Kyuusoku * 4. Hakuo Gakuin Seitokai Fukokoroe * 5. [Gomen de Sumu Nara Koi Nado Shinai (Original Karaoke) * 6. Hakuo Gakuin Seitokai Fukokoroe (Original Karaoke) * 7-42. Ami~gai to Kashimashi / Tankenger Hen * 43-84. Ami~gai to Kashimashi / Nichijou Kaiwa Hen * 85-95. Ami~gai to Kashimashi / Onamae Hen * 96-99. Konkai no Keyword Hayate the Combat Butler Character CD 11 - Hermione Ayasaki vs Magical Girl Pretty Nagi Hayate the Combat Butler Character CD 11 - Ayasaki Hermione vs Magical Girl Pretty Nagi is the eleventh character CD starring Shiraishi Ryoko as Ayasaki Hayate/ Ayasaki Hermione and Kugimiya Rie as Sanzenin Nagi/Magical Girl Pretty Nagi. It was released on March 21, 2008 in Japan by Geneon. Track Listing *1. Introduction I "Mahou Shounen? Ayasaki Hermione Tanjou Hen ~ Wasuremono wo Todoke ni Kimashita *2. Oh! My Honey *3. Introduction II "Mahou Ojou-sama? Pretty Nagi Henshin Hen ~ yes! Hitori Dakedo yes! *4. Koishitara Fantasy *5. Short Drama "Shijousaidai no Mahou Kessentsu! Ayasaki Hermione vs Pretty Nagi *6. Oh! My Honey (Original Karaoke) *7. Koishitara Fantasy (Original Karaoke) *8 - 32. Magical Game Corner - Ayasaki Hermonie Hen *33 - 51. Magical Game Corner - Mahou Shoujo Pretty Nagi Hen *52 - 96. Magical Serif Corner *97 - 98. Konkai no Keyword *99. Fukkatsu no Jumon Hayate the Combat Butler Character CD 12 - The Hakuo Captains Maria/Hinagiku Hayate the Combat Butler Character CD 12 - The Hakuo Captains Maria/Hinagiku is the twelevth character CD starring Tanaka Rie as Maria and Itou Shizuka as Hinagiku Katsura. . It was released on March 21, 2008 in Japan by Geneon. Track Listing * 1. Introduction I “Moto Hakuo Gakuin Seito Kaichou – Maria Hen ~Omoide no Gindokei~” * 2. Kanpeki, Egao desu * 3. Introduction II “Gen Hakuo Gakuin Seito Kaichou – Hinagiku Hen ~Shower Kendou no Ase wo Arai Nagashite~” * 4. 100ten Manten Nanka ja nai! * 5. Short Drama “Shoshin Kami-sama Interview with Maria & Hinagiku (at Tokeitou Naiseito Kaichou Shitsu)” * 6. Kanpeki, Egao desu (Original Karaoke) * 7. 100ten Manten Nanka ja nai! (Original Karaoke) * 8-19. Jitsuen Shidou Corner Sono 1 – Maria Hen * 20-35. Jitsuen Shidou Corner Sono 2 – Hinagiku Hen * 36-56. Serif Corner – Maria Hen * 57-77. Serif Corner – Hinagiku Hen * 78-95. Serif Corner – Myouji Hen * 96-98. Saigo no Keyword * 99. Matao Aishimashou! Navigation Category:Characters Single